Behind Closed Doors of a Lovers Quarrel
by Prettywitchiusaka
Summary: The evening after Operation ZERO; it seems as though it should be a peaceful night for Sector V and Fanny as they sit around and talk about recent events. That is, until they hear Rachel and Patton arguing in the next room, and begin to eavesdrop. 60/362


Hello everyone, and welcome to the one-shot I wrote in late March of this year. For this story, I became quite inspired by the "Friends" episode (say what you will , but I like Friends even with its various flaws) the morning after, in which Ross sleeps with another woman and him and Rachel argue over this while the rest of the group is listening from behind Monica's bedroom door. Now obviously, this ends on a much happier note than the actual episode, but if you read closely, you'll notice a lot of inspirational similarities between this story and that episode.

Now I will admit that I'm not entirely happy with this one, but there some things in this story that I'm proud of, so it's not a complete loss. Everyone who's read it on the forum seemed to enjoy it (particularly the first conversation between Sector V and Fanny), so I'll let you guys be the judges. So enjoy, and feel free to comment on what you liked and didn't like.

P.S. The Evangelion joke was not an eleventh hour edition, but it was very much what I felt my reaction to seeing the Third Impact sequence from End if it was an overreaction, as Numbuh 273 is suppose to be an avatar of myself.

Behind Closed Doors of a Lovers Quarrel

By Prettywitchiusaka

In the heart of the brightly lit Manhattan skyline, something exciting and wonderful was happening at the Kids Next Door Super Convention Centre. Within the organization, this base was known for being used as one of two things; it was a place where meetings and parties too big for Global Command to happen took place, or it was used as a temporary Global Command (the latter of which would be taking place shortly). The party use for this base was certainly in affect, for all Kids Next Door operatives had come to celebrate their triumphant victory over the tyrannical old villain known as Grandfather merely a few hours ago. All across the giant dining hall, operatives of all nationalities toasted and cheered, laughing with their friends about stories from the incident and having a good time. However, that wasn't to say that all Kids Next Door operatives were actively present in the base's large dining hall.

Deep in the heart of the base's various rooms, the six members of Sector V were all sitting in comfy chairs, happily partaking in own private party. On the big chair sat the team's bald, brave and charming British leader Nigel Uno, or Numbuh 1. On his right side sat the team's pilot, scientist, and resident joker Hoagie P. Gilligan, or Numbuh 2. And on his left side sat the team's tough, Australian hand-to-hand combatant Wallabee Beatles, or Numbuh 4. On the beanbag chair sat the team's cute and innocent Japanese nurse Kuki Sanban, or Numbuh 3. And on the love seat sat the team's calm, cool and spunky African American stealth spy and hyperactive Canadian mutant, Abigail Lincoln and Alexandria Dawson, or Numbuhs 5 and 273 respectively. Although many horrific things had affected them within the last few hours, the six friends could not help but be happy; they had each other, they had soda, and they had a hand in defeating one of the most powerful and sinister villains they had ever faced. How could they not be happy?

"Well, now that we're all here, I think it's only fair that we start this party off the official way", Nigel proudly said. "So, without further ado..."

" Here's to Numbuh 0", the boys of Sector V proudly stated.

"And here's to the Kids next Door", the girls of Sector V proudly stated.

"Cheers", the six friends proudly stated as they clashed their Rootbeer cans together, drinking from them right afterwards.

"You know, it almost seems like the whole day felt as good as it does now", the mutant brunette said in a dreamy tone.

"I know, it's like the whole thing never happened", Hoagie happily remarked.

"Yeah...Ooh, maybe the villains feel the same way too", Kuki happily chirped.

"Somehow, Numbuh 5 doubts that", the braided beauty calmly stated as she took a sip of her Rootbeer.

"Well it was pretty intense there for awhile, but it was definitely worth it if it means I got to meet my idol", the British bald boy said in a calm yet satisfied tone.

"Speak for yourself. Everyone I love except for you got turned into zombies, and I found out I have a dark connection with your stuck-up Grandfather", Alex stated in a rather sassy tone.

"How can you say that! You found out you were "a moon" to his agifying powers", Wally irritatingly stated.

"I didn't know", she defended.

"Sure you didn't", the short boy sarcastically replied.

"Okay, do you have to act snarky", she asked.

"I don't know, do you have to have your friend in here" he asked. This caused everyone to turn and look at Fanny, or Numbuh 86, the newly appointed Global Tactical Officer. She sat in the single chair next to the love seat, and irritated look present on her freckled face as she stared irritably at the six friends.

"Oh please, the only reason I'm in here with you losers in because no one would talk te' me at the party", she stated in her shrill Irish voice.

"Aww, it's okay Numbuh 86, we'll talk to you", the little Asian happily said.

"Yeah, but maybe if ya' hadn't kept braggin' about yo' promotion, ya' might have other people ta' talk to", Abigail stated in her usual spunky tone, one which irritated Fanny very much.

"Yeah...well...Oh shut up", the Irish redhead yelled in a shrill tone, chugging down some of her Rootbeer immediately afterwards. But as this happened, a moment of silence came between the seven friends who occupied the room.

"Ooh, Topic Discussion time", the mutant brunette said in a hyper tone, ending the silence. "Who do you guys think was the ugliest looking Citizombie?"

"Ooh, I know! I thought Numbuhs 5 and 4 look the ugliest" Kuki stated.

"What", the young Australian said in an angered tone. "You thought I looked ugly!"

"Well maybe if you'd both put on some lotion like I suggested, you wouldn't have looked as wrinkly", she replied in a sassy tone.

"But how can you say that, we practically-"

"What", Nigel, Abby and Alex all asked in unison, causing Wally to cringe in embarrassment.

"N-Nothing! But either way, how can you say that Kuki", he asked rather disappointingly.

""Oh come on Wally, I only meant physically. I didn't mean in other areas", the ditzy girl replied in a flirty tone, one which creeped out everyone else present in the room.

"Right, now I wish I never heard that", the stern leader stated.

"Numbuh 5's with ya' on that one", the spunky African-American replied.

"Yeah, me too", the Canadian mutant replied.

"Thank god for that", Hoagie whispered underneath his breath.

"Well if you ask me, I think Numbuh 5 looked the ugliest", the short Australian declared.

"Oh yeah, you did look pretty horrid Lincoln-sama...No offence" Alex calmly replied.

"Ah, it's okay. But if ya' ask me though, I still think Cree looked worse than me", Abigail calmly replied.

"Cree", the plump boy replied rather weepingly, tearing up at the memory of his crush's horrid citizombie figure. "Although if you ask me, I thought Numbuh 86 looked the ugliest."

"What", she shreiched. "You thought I looked the ugliest!"

"Well you scared the crap out of me when you turned around. Although-", the goofy scientist began, only to stop upon the anger in Fanny's eyes light up.

"Never mind", he stated in a scared tone, causing his friends to laugh.

"Hey, this is kind of fun" Wally stated. "Say Numbuh 1, who do you think was the ugliest citizombie?"

"Rachel", he bluntly said as he took a sip of his Rootbeer.  
"Hands down", Alex bluntly replied as she took a sip of her Rootbeer.

"Agreed", Fanny replied as she took a sip of her Rootbeer as well, all the while Abby, Wally and Kuki all agreed with them.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad", Hoagie stated.

"Gilligan-san, remember when I told you that the Third Impact sequence from End of Evangelion was the most disturbing scene I'd ever seen in my life", the Canadian mutant bluntly asked her plump friend.

"Yeah", he answered.

"Well Rachel-san's citizombie face topped that", she replied.

"How could it possibly top that! Everyone died", the goofy scientist replied. In a tone of stunned disbelief.

"I have no idea. All I know is that when I saw her, I wanted to react the same way as I wanted to react to that sequence", she replied in an irritated tone.

"Your reaction being", the suave leader asked in a somewhat curious tone.

"Well, let's see; Vomit, faint, then wake-up and vomit some more, and then know that I won't be able to sleep from four to five night!...Cure you Anno", she angrily replied.

"Speakin' of which, where is Numbuh 362 anyhow", the spunky African-American asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah, she should have been here by now", Hoagie replied.

"Ne, 86-chan, do you know where Rachel-san is", the mutant brunette innocently asked her friend.

"I don't know. She said she'd be comin' here with "Freezer Boy", but I guess she got occupied or somethin'", the Irish redhead bluntly stated as she took another sip of her Rootbeer.

Not too long after, a door could be heard loudly opening from across from the lounge room Sector V and Fanny occupied. The door was opened by none other than the Kids Next Door's strong yet fair Supreme Leader Rachel McKenzie, or Numbuh 362. Following her in an angry looking state was her old friend Patton Drilovsky, or Numbuh 60, the Drill Sergeant Supreme of Kids Next Door Arctic Base. Not wanting to see him, she slammed the door in his face and walked over towards the next room. Relentlessly though, the young Drill Sergeant let himself in, closing the door shut behind him soon afterwards.

"Rachel...Rachel, come on" Patton said in a stern yet annoyed tone.

"Get lost, I don't even want to look at you right now", the young blonde angrily replied.

"No, I want to talk about this", he sternly stated.

"What's there to talk about? You're a traitor, simple as that", she replied.

"What the hell going on over there" Alex asked curiously.

" I don't know. But whatever it is, it don't sound too good", Abby replied.  
"Yeah", the little Asian girl stated, walking over to the door and pressing her ear up against the door as she did.

"Hey, wait for us", the mutant brunette said as she rant towards the door, pressing her ear up against it as the rest of their sector and Fanny followed suit.

"I am not a traitor", the young boy angrily stated.

"Oh really? Gee, I would have assumed that your actions speak for themselves", she angrily replied.

"Look, I didn't think what I was doing was stupid at the time", he tried to explain.

"Not stupid! What were you trying to do, get an spot on his imaginary waiting list", she angrily asked him.

"Wha...What did he do", Kuki curiously asked.

"Patton, you sold your soul to Grandfather", Rachel angrily stated, causing the seven eavesdropping friends to gasp in shock.

"Oh my god", Abby stated in a tone of complete shock.

"Oh, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it", Alex stated. "I knew he'd done something, he seemed way too cocky when I met up with him after the convention centre. And that's even without my Aura Powers".

"You didn't use your Aura Powers to determine that", Nigel curiously asked.

"Oh please, you don't need Aura Powers to determine when someone has an ego the size the state of Texas", she replied in a sassy tone as they went back to eavesdropping.

"Okay, I know hat I did seems stupid", Patton calmly stated.

"Seems stupid? It is stupid", she angrily said to him.

"But it wasn't entirely my fault, he tricked me into it", he sternly stated.

"Alright, fine. If that's the case, then what did he say", Rachel asked in a stern yet angered tone, one which caused the seven spying friends eyes to widen.

"What", Patton asked in a nervous tone.

"Well he must have said something to convince you, what did he say", she sternly asked him, patiently awaiting his answer as the young boy continued to stare blankly at her.

"He didn't promise me anything", Nigel yelled.

"He was a terribly conman", Hoagie stated.

"He used too many big words", Wally stated.

"I saw through his ruse the whole time", Alex stated.

"He made me offer I had to refuse" Fanny yelled.

"I didn't understand what he said", Kuki shouted.

"Are you kiddin'? Who would fall fo' a con like that", Abigail stated.

"He said he was a man of his word", the young Drill Sergeant calmly replied, causing the seven spying friends to cringe at his mistake.

"There goes any chance of them havin' a relationship", the braided beauty stated.

"Oh yeah", agreed the rest of the group.

"A man of of his word...he said he was a man of his word", she repeated. "This is the same person who transformed our entire rouge's gallery into citizombies after he promised to transform us into citizombies!"

"Well I didn't know that", he argued.

"Oh, you stupid dolt", Rachel screeched in anger as she grabbed his beanie and began to violently hit him with it.

"Shouldn't we do something", Kuki asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, never piss off Numbuh 362", Wally replied.

"Oh please, what he's goin' through is nothin', I had te' learn that lesson the hard way", the Irish redhead replied.

"Okay, fine. I acted stupidly", the young boy calmly stated as he put his beanie back on his head.

"Oh, so you actually admit it", the young girl sternly yet calmly stated.

"But you have to understand, I thought I was doing a thing", he sternly defended.

"Ah, that is so sweet", Rachel remarked in a sarcastic tone. "You know, I think I'm found new respect for you."

"Really?"

"No! Obviously, sarcasm is a foreign language to you" the young blonde angrily stated.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. But I thought I was doing the right at the time", Patton sternly stated.

"Becoming a traitor! That seemed right to you at the time", she angrily asked.

"No! I thought sacrificing myself was the right thing to do", he angrily answered back. "Besides...if anyone should be mad, it should be me...at you", he angrily stated, causing her to look at him in an angry yet confusing manner.

"What do you mean", she suspiciously asked.

"What do I mean? Challenging me, fighting me, thinking you could beat me in that form", he angrily stated, causing Rachel to stare at him in shock.

"Did that actually happen" , the ditzy Asian girl asked.

"Yeah", Hoagie and Fanny replied in unison.

"You're upset at that", she asked in a stern yet confused tone. "Why would you be upset about that?"

"Because first of all, I had more of an upper hand than you did. I could have beaten the shit out of you if I wanted to", Patton angrily stated.

"You flung me halfway across the room", she angrily replied.

"Well, you're not exactly Numbuh 2 now, are you", he stated.  
"Hey", the plump pilot defended himself, causing the rest of the group to look at him in disbelief. "Oh okay, fine".

"Look, the only reason I did that was so that I could buy Fanny and Numbuh 2 some time", the young girl sternly stated.

"Even though you knew about the consequences", he sternly asked.

"Yes, because my operatives always come first! Why is that so wrong", she sternly asked.

"Because you're the Supreme Leader! You're a symbol! If you fall, we fall", the noble Drill Sergeant angrily stated.

"It's not like I hurt anyone", she angrily replied.

"You don't think you hurt anyone", he angrily asked her. "Numbuh 86 idolizes and adores you! You don't think she wasn't hurt by watching you fall!

"Well, for once we actually agree on somethin'", the Irish redhead stated.

"But...I didn't-"

"It doesn't matter! You hurt her, you hurt everyone who hadn't been transformed, you even hurt me! God, and you say I drive you up the wall", he angrily stated as he walked over to and sat down on a chair, leaving his lovely young Supreme Leader in stunned silence.

"Okay fine...you have every right to be mad at me for that because I did something stupid", she calmly stated as she turned to face him.

"Oh, so you actually admit it", he replied in an uncharacteristic tone of sarcasm, annoying her slightly.

"Yes. However, in spite of both our mistakes...I forgive you for the fight", she replied in a sincere tone, one which caused Patton to stare at her in shock.

"You forgive me", he asked in a tone of disbelief.

"Yes", the young girl replied.

"I don't understand, how could you possibly forgive me for that", he asked in a now angered tone of disbelief

"Because you weren't in control of your actions", she explained. "Besides...you just finished the transformation, it's not like you beat me to a pulp."

"Okay, fine. But let's say I had beaten you to a pulp, would you forgive me then", the young Drill Sergeant asked, causing her to look at him in somewhat shock. After a small moment of silence, she ended it by opening her mouth to speak.

"Yes...yes I would", she calmly replied, causing Patton to look at her in disbelief.

"You would have been fine with the fact that I had punched you, and kicked you, and had made you cough up blood until you screamed bloody murder", he asked.

"Y-Yes", she nervously answered.

"That I had laughed in your face and had broken your bones-"

"Okay, no", she finally shouted back at him. "No...I would be devastated...but somewhere in my heart, I would still find a way to forgive you...Now that doesn't excuse the fact that I'm mad about the contract...But I would still forgive you for the fight because...it's you Patton", she sincerely replied, causing five of the Sector V members (minus Wally) and their Irish acquaintances to awe in response to the young girl's reply.

"Boring", the short Australian replied.

"Oh what do you know about love Beatles-san", the mutant brunette replied in a sassy tone.

"Yeah Wally, that was really sweet", Kuki replied in an angry tone.

"Sweet! It's twp people talking all "mushy wushy"! I swear I'm going to be sick if I-", Wally complained, only to be shushed by the rest of the group. And as they did, the seven spying friends went back to eavesdropping on their friends argument.

...  
About thirty or forty minutes had passed by now, and both rooms had been quiet for an undetermined period of time. As a result, this left the seven spying friends waiting in impatience. Luckily though, each of them had found a way to cope with their impatience. Kuki sat at the door, waiting to listen for more bantering from Rachel and Patton, Nigel sitting not too far away from his friend, lost in deep thought over the situation. On the big chair, Hoagie and Wally sulked in disappointment, upset that the two superior officers had ordered pizza out of hunger, for they were rather hungry themselves. In the small chair, Fanny sat in complete boredom, fiddling with her frizzy red hair as she did. And on the love seat, Abby sat lost in deep thought while Alex chalked up a score board between Rachel and Patton. So far, Rachel had ten points and Patton had nine. And as of now, she was contemplating whether the young boy deserved another point or not.

"Eh, I'll give him half a point", the mutant brunette stated as she chalked up half of a line on Patton's side of the board.

"They've been pretty quiet fo' a long time...Haven't they", Abigail calmly observed.

"Yeah", Alex agreed.

"Well...maybe that's a good thing", Kuki said trying to be as optimistic as possible. "Maybe that means they've made up...I mean...they have to...right...?"

"But what if they don't", Nigel asked in a somewhat depressed manner. "Something like this isn't easy to fix, they both have valid reasons for being mad at each other."

"Well...I just hope that for Rachel's sake that stupid boy takes responsibility for his mistake and apologizes", Fanny replied in a blunt yet concerned manner.

"Yeah...still, I'm hungry", Hoagie complained as he held his arms to his stomach, implying his hunger.

"Yeah, me too. How come they get food and we get nothin'", Wally complained along with his friend.

"Well if you really wanted pizza, we could've ordered in before we had the party. Pizza Hotline is like a half a block away from here", Alex stated.

"Well we weren't hungry then", the plump pilot stated, realizing that his friend had a point.

"Oh guys, I hear them talking again", the little Asian girl whispered, causing the rest of Sector V and their Irish acquaintance to walk towards and press their ears up against the door once more.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Patton silently sat in opposing chairs as silence encased the room, the ticking clock being the only noticeable sound in the entire room. It had been a long time since either of them had talked, Patton noticed. And in all honesty, it kind of freaked him out. Seeing the last piece of pizza, the raven haired boy saw it as an opportunity for an excuse and opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you want the last piece", Patton asked.

"Well, that depends. Do you", Rachel asked.

"Well...yeah, but-"

"Then I'll split it with you, it's only fair. After all, I did something stupid, and you committed an act of treachery", she stated as she got up and began to split the pizza. Angered by her comment, Patton sat himself up to face her, opening his mouth to speak as he did.

"Okay, I can understand you being mad with me. But I don't like you calling me a traitor when I'm not", he angrily stated.

"Funny, all the evidence seems to point towards you being one", she bluntly stated.

"No, I'm not, because I was trying to do what I thought was right for the situation", the raven haired boy angrily stated.

"Oh please", she replied in a tone of disbelief.

"Come on Rachel, you know me better than that", he stated. "I don't turn my back on my beliefs, I'm not Cree or Chad."

"Thank god fo' that", Abigail replied.

"It doesn't matter-", she replied.

"Yes it does. Because your basing your judgement on your anger towards me! That's not what you base your judgement on", Patton angrily stated.

"Oh really, and just what do I love my judgement on", she asked.

"You base your judgement on logic, and fairness, and equalling", he said in an angered tone.

"It's pronounced equality", she sternly stated as she corrected him.

"Whatever! The point is that you didn''t give me a chance to prove myself, you just assumed I'd betrayed the Kids Next Door! You don't even know why I signed that contract!"

"Okay then, why? Why would you sell your soul to the devil's step cousin", she asked in a rather stern yet angered tone, patiently awaiting her answer. At first, Patton was not quite sure what to say to her. But after a long period of silence, the young boy looked at her rather sternly and opened his mouth to speak.

"Because I was trying to save you", he said, his answer causing Rachel to stare at him wide-eyed in shock, and for the seven spying friends to cringe simultaneously.

"Wha-What", she asked.

"I was trying to save you...I didn't want you to become a monster...that's why I made a deal with him", he softly said.

"But didn't you think that Grandfather would come after me regardless of what you did", she asked.

"No...I should've thought of that but I was so desperate to save you...", Patton softly explained.

"But why...? Why would you be so desperate to save me above everyone else", she asked.

" Don't you know...", he asked in a whispered yet sorrowful tone.

"Don't I know what", she asked.

"Don't you know I love you", he asked in a sorrowful tone. But upon hearing hi words, the young blonde stood there, shock clearly detailed on her beautiful face as she absorbed his words.

"Awkward", the mutant brunette said in a sing-song tone, causing the group to shush her. "Sorry had to get that out".

"You...You love me", Rachel asked in a quiet tone of surprise.

"I do", he sincerely replied.

"But...it's more like I'm your sister", she asked in a confused tone.

"No", he quietly replied.

"A friend", she asked.

"Partly", he replied.

"As your Supreme Leader", she asked.

"Partly", he replied, causing her to realize what he meant y his words.

"Well...I know this is a stupid question to ask but...what am I to you", she asked, already knowing what his answer would be. Slowly, he walked over to her and continued to stare at her sweetly, causing the young girl to blush a light shade of pink as he opened his mouth to speak.

"You're me friend...you're my Supreme Leader...and you're the most important person in my life...the one I love most of all", he said in a whispered tone as he stared at her lovingly, causing her to gasp in shock.

"Now that's awkward", Hoagie said, causing the rest of the group to agree with him.

"Patton I...I had no idea", she calmly stated.

"Of course you had no idea, I never said anything", he stated. "But it doesn't matter, because even then I couldn't save you."

"What do you mean", she calmly asked.

"What do I mean? Rachel, my love for you is the strongest feeling I've ever felt. Even stronger than my feelings towards justice and kids rights", he stated in a stern yet sorrowful tone. "And it's because of that that I should have been able to stop myself, but I didn't!"

"But you had no control over your actions", she said.

"It doesn't matter! I thought my love was stronger than that...and yet I couldn't stop myself", he said. "So no...I'm not a traitor, and I never actually sold my soul...but you have every right to be mad at me for acting impulsively. And even then I have no idea how you can forgive me for the fight."

"But why is it so wrong that I-"

"Because why would I want to hurt you", he asked in a sorrowful yet frustrated tone.  
"Why would I want to hurt...this face", he asked her in a calm yet sorrowful tone as he caressed her soft cheek with his gloved hands, causing her to blush a light shade of pink. "Or these eyes...or this smile..."

"Or your passionate, fiery, brave, intelligent, mature, wonderful soul..."

"Or your heart...", he said in a sorrowful tone as he put his his one hand on the left side of her chest. "Your beautiful, gentle, kind, wonderful heart...How could I not love that about you?..Why would I want to destroy you?...Why would anyone want to destroy you..." he said in a sorrowful tone.

"Oh Patton-"

"No! I don't deserve your forgiveness...", he said.

"But why", she calmly asked.

"Because...I tried so hard to protect you...I tried to make sure hat monster didn't transform you", he said.

"But in the end...I was the monster who transformed you...I destroyed you, the one I love...and I destroyed the Kids Next Door in the process", he whispered. And as he said those words, the young Drill Sergeant collapsed to his knees in sorrow, hot tears beginning to stream down his face as he continued to drown in his own guilt. As he did, Rachel could do nothing more than just stand there, shock, empathy, hurt, and guilt ran through her as she did.

"Patton...", she replied in a tone of sadness, hurt by his suffering. From behind the door however, the seven spying friends found themselves tearing up at the situation their two friends were in. Some of them were on the verge of bursting into tears, whereas others were already tearing up. Surprisingly enough though, the group was shocked to find that out of all of them combined, Nigel was the one most affected by this.

"Wow, yo' really ballin' up a storm boss", Abigail commented.

"Yeah, you are", the Canadian mutant replied.

"Well, he's right", Nigel angrily replied. "If I did that to Lizzie, I'd feel terrible."

"Can't blame you", the plump pilot agreed, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder in comfort.

Meanwhile, Rachel continued to look down at her sulking friend, continuing to feel her heart break as she continued to watch him silently beat himself up over this ordeal. She hated to see him like this, tearing himself apart over his mistakes, even though she knew he had good reason to do so. As a result of this, the young blonde was determined to lessen the burden of the pain he was feeling. Now knowing what she had to do, she got down on her knees and looked straight at her friend's sulking head.

"Patton...Patton look at me", she said in a calm yet stern voice as she brought his face up to meet hers, surprising him.  
"Look, just now, you told me that your love for me is the strongest feeling you have."

"Yeah, well what the hell did I know", he asked in a sorrowful, rather tearful tone.

"But because you still love me, you can use that as your anchor to bring you back to your senses and let go of this incident", she replied in a soft yet determined tone.

"I can't let go of this", he angrily replied to her.

"But why not", she asked.

"Because you are the one person I would never hurt, and now I've done even worse...I really am a pathetic fool", he said a tearful tone as he tilted his head back down in shame.  
"No, you are not pathetic", she said very sternly as she brought his face back up to meet hers. "You're sweet, and kind, you're brave and courageous, you're compassionate and understanding...but you're also very charming and wonderful, and I love you for all of that" Rachel said very sweetly, only o cover her mouth in shock when she realized what she had just said. Patton however, could do nothing more than stare at her in shock.

"What", the young boy asked in shock.

"What", the six members of Sector V said in shock.

"What", Fanny yelled in a furious rage as she backed away from the door, causing the six friends to angrily shush her.

"Do you want us ta' get caught", Abigail angrily whispered.

"Yeah, the walls aren't exactly that thick you know", Hoagie angrily whispered.

"No! I just can't believe she's in love with that stupid Drill Sergeant", she angrily stated.

"And this angers you because", Nigel bluntly asked.

"Well why didn't she tell me! I'm her best friend", Fanny complained.

"Oh yeah, she's going to tell her sexist best friend she loves someone", Alex sarcastically remarked. "Yeah, I could see how that would go."

"You Fanny...I think I'm in love with Patton...", she said, perfectly imitating Rachel's voice and mannerisms.

"Oh please! You're in love with him? He's such a loser, I bet he'll make ye' cry on the first date", she stated, perfectly imitating Fanny's voice and arrogant mannerisms.

"Okay, I've heard myself on videotape and I don't sound like that", the Irish said, trying to defend herself.

"Yes you do", five of the Sector V members (minus Abigail) replied.

"No, I don't", she angrily replied.

"Yo, if you guys are done, they're still talkin'", the braided beauty stated, causing everyone to rush back to the door.

"You...you love me...", he asked, causing her to look down and blush in embarrassment and silence.

"I'm assuming that's a yes", the young boy asked in a low yet curious tone.

" You know me too well", the young girl replied.

"Is that why you forgive me", he asked in a curious tone.

"It's partly that...but it's also because I understand that you would never hurt me of your own accord", she explained in a soft tone, causing Patton to look at her in confusion.

"Of your own free will", she explained.

" Oh, well then why then why didn't you just say that? You know I never get it when you use big words", Patton explained to her, causing the young blonde to giggle in amusement.

"Sorry, old habits die hard", she explained.

"But no...I would never hurt you on my own...Even if I hurt you by accident, or without knowing it, then I'll do anything to make it up to you. Because I don't want to hurt you", he said in a sincere tone as he gently grabbed her by the arms.

"I know...and I don't want to hurt you either...", she explained in a soft tone. "But you must understand that I can't fully forgive you for the contract just yet."

"I know...and I don't expect you to either", he stated. "But I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. Because Rachel...I don't want to lose you against...all I want is your happiness...'

"I know, but you don't need to make it up to me. For me, knowing that you're sorry is enough to make me happy", she replied in a sweet tone, one which caused the young Drill Sergeant to smirk at her in delight.

"You know, I shouldn't expect anything but fairness from you", he replied, causing her to smirk back ay him.

"How could I not be fair? You pleaded your case, I re-examined your words and found you mostly innocent", she replied in a now flirtatious yet somewhat serious tone.

"Mostly innocent huh", he asked in a somewhat serious, butt mostly flirtatious tone. "Well then if you feel sorry, you could make it up to me by throwing me a retirement party", he said in a flirtatious tone, only to have Rachel look at him in disbelief.

" You know, I really got to stop pulling jokes out of my ass at the wrong time", he stated, causing her to laugh at his response.

With that said, the young couple became silent for a short period of time. During this this the two embraced into a tight but loving hug, smiling sweetly at each other as they did so.

"You know somehow...I think we should be thanking Grandfather", Rachel calmly replied.

"How do you figure", Patton asked in a curious tone as they broke their hug to look face each other once more.

"Because if this whole ordeal had never happened...I don't think we would have told each other how we feel", she softly replied, causing him to smile sweetly at her comment.

"Yeah...I guess you're right", he softly replied, causing her to smile at his comment. And with that statement, the young Drill Sergeant gently grabbed his beloved by the chin and tilted her head up towards his face. The two then indulged into a deep, passionate kiss, one which showed them the depth of their love. Meanwhile, the seven spying friends continued to sit behind the door, impatiently waiting for more conversation to occur between their two friends.

"They've been quiet for a long time", Hoagie remarked.

"Yeah", the spunky African-American agreed.

"Maybe she killed him", Wally remarked, his comment causing the rest of the group to stare at him in disbelief. "What! I'm just sayin'!"

"Wait, I think I hear somethin'", Fanny replied.

"You're right, I do too", Nigel agreed.

"It sounds like kissing to me", Hoagie said.

"Yeah" Abigail replied, only to realize a second later what was going on between their two friends. Once she did, the wide smirk appeared on the spunky African-American's face. "Ooh, they're mad at each other alright...real mad."

"Yay, they made up", Kuki and Alex happily chirped in unison.  
"Well look at that, I guess Numbuh 362 got to "smack" Numbuh 60 in the "kisser"", the plump pilot said as he laughed at his own joke, causing everyone to look at him in disbelief. "Oh, come on! That's a good joke, and you know it!"

"Yeah, you keep tellin' yo'self that man", the spunky African-American replied.

Meanwhile, the young couple continued their kiss, a kiss that seemed like it would last an eternity. Unfortunately, the kiss ended once they came up for a breath of fresh air, staring deeply into each others eyes as they did.

"Do you want to go out onto the balcony...and look at the stars", Patton asked his beloved in a low, romantic tone.

"Sure...I'd like that...", Rachel replied in a low, romantic tone. Standing themselves up, the young boy took her soft hand into and the two began to walk towards the door.

"What", Fanny asked in a tone of shock. "Oh no, not on my watch!"

"Out of my way", the Irish redhead screeched as she pushed the Sector V members out of her way to get to the door.

"What is your problem Numbuh 86", the British bald boy angrily asked.

"Didn't ye' hear him! He's takin' her out to the balcony", she screeched.

"Yeah, so", the braided beauty asked.

"Don't ye' get it! He's probably goin' te' court her", Fanny replied.

"Sweetie, they're ten. Besides, I highly doubt Freezer Boy even knows the meaning of the word "innuendo", Alex replied.

"Well, ye' never know", she screeched.

Now determined to stop them, the Irish redhead began to try opening the door. As she did, the six Sector V members tried to stop her from opening the door, chattering loudly as they did. This caught the attention of the two young lovers as they turned around, confused as to why the door was jiggling like crazy. They got their answer however when the door bursted open and fell to the ground, taking Sector V and Fanny with it. This came as a surprise to Rachel and Patton, and it also came as a surprise to the seven spying friends as they all looked up to face their superior officers.

"Um...hi Rachel", Fanny said in a high, embarrassed tone.

"Hi guys", the Sector V members chimed in unison.

"Where did you guys come from", Rachel asked.

"From the other room", Kuki answered, causing the rest of the group to look at her angrily. 'What! She wanted to know!"

"So, you guys were listening in on our conversation the whole time", Patton asked.

"Yes", the mutant brunette replied.

"two-Seventy-Three", the rest of Sector V and Fanny yelled in disbelief and anger.

"Oh yeah, like they're going yo believe any excuse we come up with at this point", she replied in a snarky tone.

"So...you know about us", the young boy asked in a somewhat nervous tone.  
"To put it bluntly, yes", Nigel replied.

"But we promise we won't tell anyone", Hoagie responded in a matter of fact tone, causing everyone to agree with him simultaneously.

"Alright then, we trust you with our secret", the young Supreme Leader stated in a stern yet calm manner as she crossed her arms. "However, I feel that punishment is in order for having eavesdropped on your superior officers."

"Oh no, you're not going to make us scrub the Convention Centre Sooper Soaker arena, are ya', Wally asked.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea", she replied. "Sector V and Numbuh 86, you are to scrub the Convention Centre Sooper Soaker arena from top to bottom when not occupied with missions for one week."

"One week", the seven spying friends yelled in unison.

"But that's not fair", Fanny screeched.

"No, it isn't. But that's the way it is", Rachel replied in a stern yet somewhat devious tone, causing Patton to smirk at her playful yet assertive response.

"I love it when you're assertive", the raven haired boy said in a loving tone, causing her to blush a light shade of pink as he gently took her soft hand into his gloved hand once more.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you...and so modest", she sweetly replied as they stared lovingly at each other.

"I know", he replied in a flirtatious tone as they walked out of the room hand-in-hand. As they did, the rest of Sector V and their Irish acquaintance looked over at Wally, staring angrily at him as they did.

"What", the Australian blonde asked in confusion, unaware of the beating that await him.

The End

Disclaimer- I do not own KND. KND is the soul property of Tom Warburton, Curious Pictures, and Cartoon Network.


End file.
